I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to socket wrenches, and, more particularly, this invention relates to adjustable socket wrenches.
II. State of the Art
There are a variety of adjustable socket wrench designs which engage two or more sizes of hex (hexagon shaped) headed nut or bolt fasteners. These adjustable socket wrenches require the use of more than three components and in some cases many complicated components, to effect an axial movement of a cam or cam follower element to radially displace the wrench jaws or operating arms. Usually the rotary motion of an adjusting sleeve is converted to an axial movement of a cam element to effect a radial movement of the jaws. Often there are no positive stop positions for a given size, but the user must relie on the alignment of an index mark with a scale to approximate the desired size. At best these wrenches may offer a positive stop at a fully opened or fully closed position with reliance on a calibration or scale reading for any intermediate sizes. This not only results in inaccuracies in the size setting, but also can allow slippage or opening of the jaws during use.